starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Йода
(согласно легенде) *Квай-Гон Джинн |Ученики = *Дуку *Мейс Винду *Цин Драллиг *Икрит *Ку Ран *Рам Кота *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Кит Фисто *Ки-Ади-Мунди *Оппо Ранцизис *Квай-Гон Джинн *Люк Скайуокер *Большая часть джедаев в ранние годы *Денин (после смерти) *Вила (после смерти) }} Йода ( ) — гранд-мастер Ордена джедаев, был одним из самых сильных и мудрых джедаев своего времени. Место в Совете получил спустя примерно сотню лет после рождения. Обладая долголетием, он достиг титула гранд-мастера в возрасте примерно 600 лет. Йода сумел выжить во время приказа 66. После неудачной дуэли с Дартом Сидиусом ушел в добровольное изгнание на планету Дагоба, где и умер естественной смертью в 4 ПБЯ. Родная планета и раса Йоды неизвестны. Магистр Йода был одним из сильнейших джедаев своего времени. Он был самым мудрым из них. Во владении световым мечом с Йодой могли сравниться только Мейс Винду, Энакин Скайуокер, Оби-Ван Кеноби, граф Дуку и Дарт Сидиус. Биография Ранние годы thumb|left|[[Мастер-джедай|Мастер Гормо тренирует молодого Йоду]] О ранних годах жизни Йоды известно очень мало. Он был родом с отдалённой планеты, но с какой – остаётся тайной.Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda Согласно одной из легенд, до определённого возраста он не осознавал свою чувствительность к Силе. Его путь как джедая начался, когда он покинул родную планету вместе со своим другом-человеком, также не подозревавшем о своей чувствительности к Силе. На старом, едва пригодном к эксплуатации корабле они отправились в Центральные миры в надежде найти там работу. Однако задолго до того, как они достигли цели, их судно столкнулось с большим астероидом и получило такие повреждения, что отремонтировать его силами экипажа не представлялось возможным. В течение нескольких дней они дрейфовали в космосе, причём на сигналы бедствия никто не откликался, а запасы кислорода и провизии уже подходили к концу. Они уже готовились встретить смерть, когда их сенсоры засекли недалеко от них звёздную систему. На остатках топлива они отправились туда и совершили аварийную посадку на неизвестной болотистой планете, окутанной плотным туманом. Там их обнаружил мастер-джедай Н'ката Дель Гормо, принадлежавший к расе хисалриан, который и открыл им, что они оба весьма чувствительны к Силе. Мастер Гормо привёл их в свой дом и начал обучать их. Через некоторое время после того, как обучение было окончено, проходивший мимо корабль Галактической Республики принял их сигнал бедствия и спас двоих друзей, которые к тому времени уже стали джедаями. Тем не менее, покинув планету и добравшись до Корусанта, Йода вступил в ряды Ордена как младший джедай. О периоде его обучения в Храме джедаев на Корусанте известно лишь то, что он ещё успел застать в живых легендарную Фэй Ковен.Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы (реальная книга) По прошествии времени Йода проявил себя как умелый джедай. В конце концов под руководством дроида-архитектора Хьюянга он сконструировал свой световой меч. Мастер-джедай Йода получил звание рыцаря-джедая в возрасте 50 лет. Около 800 ДБЯ он взял себе ученика, который стал одним из многих его падаванов за прожитые им столетия. В возрасте 96 лет он стал мастером-джедаем, а позднее был избран в Высший Совет. thumb|Йода и молодой ДукуОн был одним из магистров-джедаев, которые организовали передвижную академию на борту межзвёздного корабля Чу’унтор, построенного около 500 ДБЯ. После того, как в 230 ДБЯ судно разбилось на Датомире, Йода и другие джедаи сражались со знаменитыми датомирскими ведьмами. Оказавшись в патовой ситуации, он передал на хранение местной девушке по имени Релл ларец с голозаписями, содержавшими информацию о джедайских учениях и техниках, предсказав, что однажды за этими записями придёт джедай, который спасёт планету от тьмы и будет учить их детей путям Силы. Более двухсот лет спустя эти записи нашёл Люк Скайуокер. Удивительно, но Релл была к тому времени ещё жива и ждала его.Выбор принцессы Леи Однажды Йода отправился в поисках нового ученика на планету Кашиба. Там среди миниатюрных кашибанцев мастер-джедай обнаружил юного Икрита, проявившего могущество в Силе, и взял его в ученики. Позднее, уже став рыцарем, Икрит во время пустякового спора потерял над собой контроль и едва не убил световым мечом своего друга, притом что Йода рисковал жизнью, чтобы остановить его. Потрясённый случившимся, Икрит навсегда отказался от использования светового меча.Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress Хатт Белдорион покинул Орден около 400 ДБЯ. В 13 ПБЯ в разговоре с принцессой Леей он назвал Йоду одним из «великих учителей древности», который уже тогда был достоин сравнения с такими выдающимися мастерами, как Номи Санрайдер и её учитель Тон (оба жили примерно на 3500 лет ранее).Планета сумерек В 200 ДБЯ, Йода, наряду с другими мастерами того времени, обнаружил, что форма Силы начинает течь, становясь мутной и неопределённой. Изучив страшную тайну в молчаливой медитации, Высший Совет джедаев, в котором Йода был в то время старейшим членом, пришёл к единогласному выводу: мощь Тёмной стороны росла. Хотя Совет и другие джедаи считали, что это показывает растущую активность ситхов или других адептов Тёмной стороны, Йода предположил возможность того, что затемнение в Силе может предвещать скорое пришествие Избранного, который, согласно пророчеству, должен восстановить равновесие в Силе. В противовес этой теории некоторые молодые джедаи оспорили предположения Йоды и образовали раскольническую секту — Потенциум. Их ересь не приветствовалась Советом, и в 130 ДБЯ Йода возглавил кампанию по их изгнанию из Ордена.Йода: Свидание с тьмой Примерно за 150 лет до Войн клонов Йода отправился на планету Орд-Цестус, где спас от катастрофы местную расу кси'тингов. Кси'тинги воздвигли в Зале героев гигантскую статую Йоды, по меньшей мере 70 метров в высоту.Цестусский обман Между 133 ДБЯ и 69 ДБЯ мастер Йода пытался увидеть будущее падавана Бирча Дишкавы, таинственным образом исчезнувшего на задании. Однако ему тогда не удалось предоставить в распоряжение Ордена никакой полезной информации. Как выяснилось позже, Дишкава пал на Тёмную сторону и стал пиратом. В 102 ДБЯ на планете Серенно джедаями был обнаружен чувствительный к Силе ребёнок по имени Дуку, наследник графского титула. Родители охотно отдали его на обучение в Орден, и по достижении соответствующего возраста он стал падаваном. Хотя официально его мастером был Тэм Серулиан, Йода питал к юному Дуку особый интерес и часто выступал как его советник и доверенное лицо. Тем не менее он столь же быстро отмечал и его промахи, когда это было необходимо. Йода достаточно часто помогал падавану в обучении фехтованию, и благодаря заложенным им основам Дуку сделался блестящим дуэлянтом. В частности, во время пребывания на Кашиике Йода и Дуку встретились лицом к лицу с терентатеком. Чем эта встреча кончилась – неизвестно; предполагается, что зверь был убит одним из них. В последние годы жизни Дуку считалось, что во владении световым мечом с ним могут сравниться только Йода и Мейс Винду. Другим известным падаваном Йоды был Цин Драллиг, впоследствии ставший мастером боя. В 44 ДБЯ Йода чуть не погиб, когда Ксанатос подложил ему бомбу. За некоторое время до того он разгромил тренировочный зал и оставил на его стене надпись угрожающего содержания, также адресованную Йоде. План Ксанатоса провалился, однако эта история показала, что Йода стал символом Ордена.На перепутье Восстание йинчорри (33 ДБЯ) Первые столкновения thumb|left|Совет джедаев получает сигнал бедствияВ 33 ДБЯ Совет джедаев получил сообщение, отправленное четырьмя стандартными днями ранее. Оно содержало информацию об атаке на Мейвич VII, предпринятой йинчорри. После того, как об этом было доложено Верховному Канцлеру Финису Валоруму, он попросил Мейса Винду послать для переговоров двоих джедаев. Однако агрессивные йинчорри не просто убили парламентёров, но и отправили их обезображенные тела на Корусант, рассчитывая этим запугать Сенат и Орден.Совет джедаев: Боевые действия Результат их действий оказался прямо противоположным: Совет направил в систему Йинчорри ударную команду из двенадцати джедаев под командованием Мейса Винду. Сообщение о столкновении ударной команды с силами йинчорри, полученное Советом, насторожило и обеспокоило миниатюрного гранд-мастера, так как он ощущал в Силе исходящую от них опасность. Присущее Йоде чутьё на опасность его не подвело: йинчорри в ответ предприняли рейд на Храм джедаев. Рейд на Храм джедаев Ударная команда йинчорри обнаружила, что все жилые комнаты джедаев в Храме пусты. Джедаи, в том числе Йода, вооружённые и готовые к бою, поджидали их в одном из залов. В конце концов почти все йинчорри были убиты. Со стороны джедаев погибло двое: Джуд Розесс и Тирен Ни-Тан. thumb|Йода убивает солдата-йинчорри Йода, допрашивая последнего уцелевшего из нападавших, спросил его о месторасположении их высшего командования. Йинчорри ответил, что он не знает этого, так как он – рядовой солдат. Йода затем повернулся для разговора к Суну Бейтсу, рыцарю-джедаю, который принёс сообщение от Ади Галлии и Иита Кота о том, что им не удалось обнаружить штаб-квартиру высшего командования йинчорри на Йитите, и теперь они направляются на Йибиккорор, чтобы помочь Пло Куну и Микe Джиитту. Секундного отвлечения оказалось достаточно, чтобы йинчорри схватил своё оружие и попытался застрелить мастера. Йода, однако, с помощью телекинеза отбросил его головой в стену и предположительно убил. Конец восстания Джедайская ударная команда тем временем продолжала сражаться с йинчорри, в то время как Йода оставался на Корусанте. Мастер Винду в конце концов сообщил Йоде, что им удалось обнаружить штаб-квартиру высшего командования йинчорри благодаря знаниям мастера Йаддль, полученным ею из джедайских голокронов. Джедаи атаковали планету при поддержке четырёх ударных групп флота, присланных Сенатом для помощи им, что и положило конец восстанию. Восход Империи Вторжение на Набу В 32 ДБЯ, во время вторжения на планету Набу сил Торговой Федерации, мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн привёл юного мальчика-раба по имени Энакин Скайуокер в Высший Совет джедаев, утверждая, что мальчик является Избранным, способным установить равновесие в Силе, и попросил разрешения взять его в падаваны, как только его падаван Оби-Ван Кеноби пройдёт все необходимые испытания для получения звания рыцаря-джедая (как известно, джедай мог иметь только одного падавана в период обучения). Йода, как самый опытный учитель в совете и самый уважаемый и почётный мастер-джедай, сыграл ключевую роль в первоначальном решении этой проблемы и отклонил просьбу. Йода считал, что годы рабства не прошли незаметно для юного мальчика и его слишком тесная привязанность к матери будет мешать успешным занятиям и тренировкам. Йода думал, что будущее этого мальчика неопределённо.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза После того, как Джинн и его падаван Оби-Ван Кеноби вернулись на Набу, они заключили союз между местными людьми и коренной расой для борьбы против оккупационных сил Федерации. Её армия дроидов была в конце концов отключена, когда Энакин Скайуокер случайно уничтожил их командный пункт, располагавшийся на боевой орбитальной станции. Однако во время боя Джинн и Кеноби сразились на дуэли с адептом Тёмной стороны – датомирским забраком по имени Дарт Мол, учеником Тёмного лорда ситхов Дарта Сидиуса. Эта дуэль стоила жизни Квай-Гону и, как считалось, Дарту Молу. Для Йоды и других членов Совета стало очевидным, что ситхи, считавшиеся истреблёнными тысячу лет назад, вновь вернулись в галактику, однако оставалось неясным, кто же именно убил Квай-Гона – мастер или ученик. thumb|left|250px|Йода посвящает в рыцари Оби-Вана Кеноби После смерти Квай-Гона от руки ситха Совет аннулировал своё предыдущее решение, хотя и неизвестно, в силу каких причин. Сам Йода, отчасти, противоречил своим решениям. Существует лишь одно возможное объяснение для этого опровержения — доверие Йоды к Кеноби было куда большим, нежели оно могло быть между простым учеником и учителем. Другая причина заключалась в том, что после того, как Энакин показал такое умение в применении Силы при уничтожении станции управления дроидами, совет почувствовал некоторое смущение и даже стыд (если не опасность) в том, чтобы не сделать такого выдающегося носителя Силы джедаем. Несмотря на то, что об обучении Энакина просил еще Квай-Гон, после его смерти Оби-Ван попросил, чтобы его подготовку доверили ему, независимо от прошедших событий, и совет, наконец, дал согласие, про себя отметив, что обучение этого юнца будет большим риском для Оби-Вана. Исчезновение Куларина Около 31 ДБЯ человек по имени Лен Маркус вывез из астероидного пояса в системе Куларин Тёмный жезл – могущественный артефакт Тёмной стороны. Это привело к исчезновению системы из галактики на десять лет. Событие сопровождалось выбросом энергии Тёмной стороны, который был настолько силён, что Йоду едва не пришлось госпитализировать. Однако, несмотря на физическое отсутствие системы, Йода чувствовал, что её обитатели всё ещё живы.Philology Миссия на Маване (26 ДБЯ) thumb|250px|Йода, Энакин и Оби-Ван во время миссии на Маване Через шесть лет после событий на Набу Йода отправился с дипломатической миссией на планету Маван. Его сопровождали Йаддль, Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер. Целью миссии было прекращение опустошительной гражданской войны между тремя преступными группировками, которые возглавляли хатт Декка Бесадии Диори, маванка Фиана Тала и загадочный Страйкер, который в действительности являлся Грантом Омегой, сыном тёмного джедая Ксанатоса и заклятым врагом Оби-Вана Кеноби. Омеге удалось похитить Скайуокера, и, как и предвидел хитроумный преступник, на помощь ему пришла Йаддль. Гранта предоставил мастеру-джедаю два варианта действий: либо она выручает Избранного, либо спасает Маван, чьё население Грант пригрозил уничтожить при помощи химического оружия — облака ядовитого газа. Освободив Скайуокера, Йаддль вдохнула в себя облако газа, тем самым спасая маванцев от гибели. Хотя Энакин и Оби-Ван были страшно опечалены потерей мудрого мастера-джедая, при поддержке Йоды они смогли восстановить на Маване порядок и спокойствие.Странствия джедая: Тёмная западня Покушения на сенатора Амидалу Через восемь лет после кризиса на Набу несколько тысяч звёздных систем, разочаровавшись в Галактической Республике из-за непосильных налогов, отделились от неё и создали Конфедерацию независимых систем, главой которой стал граф Дуку, бывший ученик Йоды, покинувший Орден из-за разъедающей Республику коррупции. Два года спустя, после того, как Галактический Сенат, правящий орган Республики, поставил на обсуждение вопрос о создании постоянной армии, на жизнь сенатора от Набу Падме Амидалы, страстной противницы этого проекта, было совершено по меньшей мере два покушения. Оби-Вану и Энакину удалось выследить убийцу, но в последний момент она сама была убита таинственной личностью в мандалорских доспехах, который после этого привёл в действие реактивный ранец и скрылся. Это событие побудило Совет, который тогда возглавлял Йода, поручить Оби-Вану Кеноби выследить его.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов Армия клонов Исследовав отравленный дротик, которым была убита Зам Уэссел, Оби-Ван выяснил, что он был изготовлен на планете Камино. Отправившись туда, он обнаружил там огромную армию клонов, созданную, как ему разъяснили, по заказу покойного мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса. Оби-Ван сообщил об этом членам Совета Йоде и Мейсу Винду, которые ничего не знали о создаваемой армии. Оби-Ван нашёл также человека, который послужил донором генетического материала для создания клонов – охотника за головами по имени Джанго Фетт. Подозревая, что именно он причастен к покушениям на сенатора Амидалу, Кеноби попытался арестовать его, но Фетту удалось бежать. В ожидании доклада Кеноби Йода медитировал. Внезапно он услышал голос Квай-Гона Джинна, а затем почувствовал, что что-то случилось с Энакином Скайуокером. Йода не знал, что в этот момент на руках Энакина умерла его мать, но чувствовал, что юному падавану сейчас «…больно. Очень больно». Кеноби тем временем отследил Фетта до Джеонозиса. Там он выяснил, что Конфедерация независимых систем создаёт армию дроидов. Оби-Ван успел передать эту информацию Энакину Скайуокеру, прежде чем был запеленгован и схвачен. Энакин, в свою очередь, ретранслировал его сообщение в Храм джедаев на Корусанте. Принятое сообщение побудило Сенат делегировать Верховному Канцлеру (которым в то время был Палпатин) неограниченные полномочия, в частности, право объявлять войну и двигать войска без согласования с Сенатом. Сенатор Амидала и Энакин, прослушав сообщение, отправились на Джеонозис, чтобы предпринять попытку спасти Кеноби, но преуспели только в том, что также были схвачены. Мейс Винду сформировал ударную команду из джедаев, чтобы освободить всех троих, а Йода, в свою очередь, отправился на Камино, чтобы выяснить правду об армии клонов и привести её часть на Джеонозис. Войны клонов (22 ДБЯ — 19 ДБЯ) Битва на Джеонозисе thumb|left|250px|Йода на Корусанте В 22 ДБЯ Йода в звании высшего генерала Республики принял участие в битве на Джеонозисе, когда армия республиканских солдат-клонов впервые была опробована в бою. Он возглавил отряд, которому было поручено спасти Оби-Вана, Энакина и Падме Амидалу от казни на арене, приготовленной им Конфедерацией Независимых Систем, известных также под именем «сепаратисты». Сражение началось с того, что на арену высадилась ударная группа джедаев во главе с Мейсом Винду. Там они столкнулись с огромной армией дроидов под командованием графа Дуку. Силы оказались слишком неравными, и джедаи, неся тяжёлые потери, вынуждены были занять круговую оборону. В этот момент на Джеонозис прибыл Йода во главе контингента армии клонов. Он принял командование незадолго до того, как почувствовал возмущение в Силе. thumb|Дуэль с графом Дуку В разгар битвы Йода сразился на световых мечах с лидером сепаратистов графом Дуку, который когда-то был его учеником. Отклонив молнию Силы, применённую им, Йода понял, что Дуку обратился к Тёмной стороне и стал лордом ситхов. С виду неповоротливый и старый, Йода продемонстрировал невиданное мастерство владения световым мечом (форма IV владения световым мечом, отличительными чертами которой является использование Силы для выполнения невероятных акробатических приёмов). Это противоборство закончилось, когда граф Дуку, решив спастись бегством, использовал Силу, чтобы обрушить опорный столб на раненых Оби-Вана и Энакина. Йода, также используя Силу, предотвратил обрушение массивной конструкции на двоих джедаев, но этого времени хватило для Дуку, чтобы сбежать. Хотя битва на Джеонозисе закончилась под руководством Йоды победой Республики, Орден джедаев понёс тяжёлые потери. Более того, тысячелетняя эпоха мира, существовавшего с Седьмой битвы при Руусане, закончилась. Йода чувствовал, что Войны клонов будут долгим и опасным периодом как для Республики, так и для самого Ордена, и что они потрясут галактику до самого ядра. Йода, наряду с другими мастерами-джедаями, был вынужден стать генералом и сражаться в многочисленных битвах по всей галактике.Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (мультсериал, 2003) Сын Джаббы Хатта thumb|250px|Оби-Ван, Энакин и Асока получают от Йоды новое заданиеВскоре после битвы на Джеонозисе, в 22 ДБЯ, Йода присвоил юной тогруте по имени Асока Тано звание падавана и назначил её ученицей Энакина в надежде, что это сделает Скайуокера более ответственным. Совет джедаев решил, что независимость девушки поможет её наставнику научиться преданности. Энакин в это время находился с боевым заданием на планете Кристофсис, и девушка отправилась туда. Там она приняла участие в битве, проявив достойные джедая мужество и находчивость. По завершении битвы на планету прилетел Йода и дал им новое задание: разыскать похищенного сына Джаббы Хатта — Ротту. Его освобождение могло способствовать заключению соглашения между Республикой и хаттами о торговых маршрутах через Внешние Миры.Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм) Энакину и Асоке удалось найти Ротту в подземельях монастыря на планете Тет. К несчастью, в то время, как учитель и ученица пытались «упаковать» в рюкзак Ротту, все их действия были засняты на голокамеру. Запись была передана графу Дуку, и тот предъявил её Джаббе как доказательство того, что к похищению его сына якобы причастны джедаи. Ситуация, таким образом, многократно осложнилась: теперь Энакину и Асоке необходимо было не только вернуть ребёнка Джаббе, но и восстановить доброе имя Ордена. Преодолев многочисленные препятствия (в частности, потеряв корабль), они доставили малыша на Татуин к его отцу, однако хатт не поверил джедаям и приказал убить их. К счастью, в этот момент включилась голограмма, на которой сенатор Амидала предъявила доказательства, что в похищении Ротты виновен дядя Джаббы, Зиро. Узнав об этом, хатт согласился подписать договор о свободном проходе кораблей Республики через миры Внешнего кольца с условием, что граф Дуку будет отдан под суд. Джедаи доложили о выполненном задании Йоде, и тот вывез их с Татуина. Ругоса thumb|left|Йода с тремя солдатами-клонами высадились на РугосуВскоре после этого Йода был избран для участия в дипломатической миссии. Её целью были переговоры с королёмВ русском переводе Катуунко был назван царём. Тойдарии Катуунко о строительстве в его системе республиканской военной базы. Однако сепаратисты перехватили переговоры между Катуунко и властями Республики с недавно построенной в районе Руусана Небесной станции, и лидер сепаратистов граф Дуку, надеясь сорвать переговоры, отправил на нейтральную планету Ругоса, где и должны были состояться переговоры, свою ученицу Асажж Вентресс. Военный корабль Йоды был задержан близ Ругосы несколькими сепаратистскими крейсерами, однако Йоде вместе с тремя клонами удалось бежать в спасательной капсуле и совершить посадку на поверхность планеты. Сразу же после посадки Йода связался с королём Катуунко и, после того как он был предупреждён о присутствии Вентресс, согласился на её условия: если джедай сможет справиться с её лучшими войсками, Тойдария присоединяется к Республике. Однако, если Йода будет сражён, Катуунко должен согласиться на союз с сепаратистами. Йода принял вызов, но Катуунко, тем не менее, настаивал, чтобы Вентресс дала Йоде честный бой, на что она согласилась. После возвращения на базу Вентресс связалась с Дуку и доложила ему, что её силы готовы. Она, однако, не собиралась вести против Йоды честный бой: боевые дроиды должны были устроить на дипломатическую группу засаду. Йода и его люди прибыли в точку встречи разными путями, так как мастер-джедай был уверен, что враги уже движутся в их сторону. Дроиды начали движение через коралловые джунгли, но плотная листва мешала обзору. Йода и клоны разделились, чтобы использовать преимущества своего окружения. Клоны обнаружили отряд боевых дроидов В1, движущихся с юга, и им удалось его уничтожить. Однако после этого их атаковали дроиды типа В2, и трое были вынуждены бежать. Йода тем временем уничтожил ещё один отряд дроидов, даже не используя световой меч. CC-4477 поразил ракетой дроида типа В2-НА, но и сам при этом был ранен в ногу. Йода, появившись, помог клонам, использовав Силу для того, чтобы раскрутить боевого дроида и швырнуть его в остальных, уничтожив всех. Вскоре появились дройдеки, и республиканские силы отступили. Йода, забравшись на спину СС-4477, отразил их лазерные выстрелы в стоявшую рядом высокую формацию наземных кораллов, обрушив её на дроидов и раздавив их, после чего все четверо укрылись для отдыха в пещере. Клоны знали, что у них мало боеприпасов, но Йода своей мудростью поддерживал их боевой дух. Услышав на расстоянии звуки приближающихся дроидов, Йода и клоны покинули пещеру. Джедай и его люди взобрались нп горный кряж, что бы сверху наблюдать за дроидами, двигавшимися по узкой тропе. Оставив клонов наверху, Йода встретился с тремя танками и большим количеством дроидов лицом к лицу. Йода уничтожил их всех, восхитив Катуунко и рассердив Вентресс. Однако она не собиралась сдаваться так просто: в нарушение ею же самой предложенных правил она послала дополнительные дройдеки, чтобы те разобрались с джедаем. Когда Йода уничтожил последний танк Конфедерации, они появились, и Йода начал отражать их лазерные атаки световым мечом. СС-4477 выпустил последнюю ракету в нависавшую над каньоном скалу, вызвав этим камнепад, похоронивший дроидов. После этого Йода повёл клонов в точку встречи, заметив, что опаздывать невежливо. Катуунко был восхищён победой Йоды. По голосвязи он сообщил Дуку, что один джедай стоит не то что сотни, но даже тысячи боевых дроидов, и заявил, что присоединяется к Республике. Дуку пытался уговорить его передумать, но тойдарианский король отказался иметь дело с теми, кто нарушает свои же обещания, как это сделала Вентресс. Видя, что его план провалился, Дуку приказал Вентресс убить короля в надежде, что с его наследником переговоры будут успешнее. Охранники Катуунко попытались остановить её, но она расшвыряла их Силой, лишив сознания. Но, когда она попыталась напасть на короля с двумя световыми мечами, ей вместо этого пришлось сражаться с Йодой, который прибыл как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти короля. Йода, использовав Силу, остановил её. Пока клоны уничтожали дроидов из эскорта Вентресс, Йода обезоружил её саму, вырвав мечи из её рук. Осмотрев их, джедай вернул мечи ей, заявив, что они бесполезны против его телекинеза, и что ей ещё многому надо учиться. Вентресс осталась одна перед превосходящими силами врага, и Йода предложил ей сдаться. Вместо этого она привела в действие установленные ранее заряды взрывчатки. Йода был вынужден удерживать при помощи телекинеза рухнувшие на них камни, но, пока он это делал, Вентресс успела сбежать на своём корабле. Дуку, наблюдавший за событиями по голопроектору, выразил сожаление о том, что он не был там сам. После того, как угроза со стороны Конфедерации была устранена, Йода смог снова приступить к переговорам с Катуунко. Однако король заявил, что в дискуссиях нет необходимости, так как джедай уже проявил себя в бою. Катуунко подарил Йоде свой церемониальный меч, вверяя тем самым свою планету под его защиту. Он заверил Йоду в безоговорочной поддержке Республики Тойдарией и объявил, что почтёт за честь сражаться на её стороне. «Зловещий» thumb|right|Асока отказывается подчинитьсяПосле появления таинственного сепаратистского супероружия, устраивавшего засады на республиканские флоты и не оставлявшего выживших, Йода и Совет направили одного из его членов, мастера-джедая Пло Куна, отследить неизвестную угрозу. Обнаружив корабль, Кун связался с джедаем-генералом в близлежащей системе – Энакином Скайуокером. Однако во время передачи связь неожиданно прервалась, и контакт с кораблём был потерян. Мастера Йода, Винду и Кеноби совместно с Верховным Канцлером Палпатином согласились, что посылать ударную команду для поиска и спасения выживших представляется рискованным. Однако Скайуокер проигнорировал их приказ и с помощью своего падавана Асоки Тано, обладавшей уникальными способностями к телепатии, установил связь с мастером Куном и спас его, а также немногих выживших клонов. После доклада мастера Куна о природе сепаратистского оружия Республике стало известно, что сепаратисты разработали гигантскую ионную пушку, способную вывести из строя любой флот. К счастью, план, разработанный и осуществлённый Скайуокером, позволил вывести из строя главное орудие «Зловещего». Позднее, во время операции по спасению захваченной сепаратистами Падме Амидалы, гигантский корабль был направлен в близлежащую луну и уничтожен. Республика была избавлена от опасности, которую он представлял. Вджун thumb|left|180px|Дуэль Йоды с графом Дуку на ВджунеБлиже к концу войны Йода получил от графа Дуку необычное послание: пустую раковину. Она напомнила ему о разговоре с юным Дуку, состоявшемся в Храме 63 года назад. Дуку тогда сравнил свою жизнь с жизнью краба-отшельника: когда тот вырастает, он покидает тесную раковину и ищет новую. Йода воспринял это как желание графа покинуть Тёмную сторону и вернуться к Республике и джедаям. Хотя Йода был прекрасно осведомлён об отступничестве Дуку, он всё же надеялся на то, что его мольба была искренней, и что его бывший ученик действительно пытается вернуться домой. Тем не менее он не исключал и того, что его попросту заманивают в ловушку. Он договорился с разведкой, которая предоставила ему знаменитого актёра. Паллиус Чафф должен был сыграть роль старого гранд-мастера, собирающегося публично покинуть Корусант на своём лёгком перехватчике Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея». Сам же Йода тайно отправился на Вджун в сопровождении мастеров Джея Марука, Макс Лим и их падаванов − Таллисибет Энвандунг-Эстерхази и Ви Малрокса. Для юной Таллисибет (более известной как Лазутчик), не обладающей большим потенциалом в Силе, это была первая настоящая миссия. Ви был наследником замка Малроксов на Вджуне до того, как джедаи забрали его в Храм. В результате экспериментов его отца над мидихлорианами население планеты сошло с ума и перебило друг друга к 29 ДБЯ. Асажж Вентресс выследила подставного Йоду и поймала его. Поняв, что это была приманка, она оправилась на дальнейшие поиски и выследила джедаев в финдарском космопорте. В результате сражения она смертельно ранила Лим и Марука. В это время её дроиды-убийцы наводили хаос в толпе. После этого она попыталась разрушить космопорт, чтобы убить Йоду, но он с помощью Паллиуса Чаффа уничтожил её корабль, что сделало возможным бегство. Вместе с двумя выжившими падаванами он продолжил путешествие на Вджун. Там он встретился с Дуку в замке Малрокс. Дуку не только не собирался вернуться в Храм, но и пытался обратить Йоду к Тёмной стороне. Однако мастер-джедай с лёгкостью отбросил прочь его пустые обещания. Вместо этого Йода попытался убедить графа воссоединиться с Орденом. Казалось, он почти согласился вернуться, но увидел прибывших Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайуокера, и в нём взыграла ревность. В конечном итоге графу удалось скрыться, а джедаи вернулись в Храм. Падение Республики В 19 ДБЯ канцлер Палпатин, который в тот момент был как никогда близок к абсолютной власти над Галактическим Сенатом, назначил Энакина в Совет джедаев в качестве своего собственного представителя. Совет, настороженный этим, неохотно согласился с этим решением. Однако Йода и Мейс Винду, которые всё ещё вызывали уважение у юного джедая, не хотели нарушать порядок развития джедаев и не присвоили ему звание магистра, вероятно, понимая, что оно дало бы ему возможность голосовать на всех собраниях Совета. А это означало бы то же самое, как если бы этот голос был подан Палпатином, чего они допустить не могли. Другая, формальная, причина заключалась в том, что Асока Тано к тому времени покинула Орден, и, соответственно, Энакин не вырастил ученика – а для присвоения звания мастера это необходимо. Как раз в это время Йода оповестил Совет о таинственном лорде ситхов Дарте Сидиусе. Йода, используя свою невероятную чувствительность и владение Силой, ощущал присутствие лорда ситхов и, наконец, пришёл к выводу, что Сидиусом является кто-нибудь из приближённых Палпатина. Но, даже при всём своём мастерстве, Йода тем не менее не усмотрел падения Энакина на Тёмную сторону. left|thumb|250px|Йода на Кашиике Когда Палпатин, теперь уже самопровозглашённый Император Галактической Империи, приказывал выполнить приказ 66, Йода находился на Кашиике и наблюдал битву между силами сепаратистов и смешанным войском солдатов-клонов и вуки. Он чувствовал смерть каждого джедая, который пал от рук своих собственных отрядов. Почувствовав в этом некое предупреждение, Йода молниеносно убил подосланных к нему клонов, а затем, при помощи лидера вуки Тарфулла и Чубакки, отправился на Корусант. Там он вместе с Оби-Ваном пробился сквозь ряды клонов к Храму джедаев, чтобы нейтрализовать западню для каждого джедая, который ещё не стал жертвой приказа 66. При обнаружении голографической записи, показывающей Энакина как жестокого убийцу, Йода поручил Кеноби убить своего последнего ученика. Кеноби ответил Йоде, что он не может сразиться с Энакином, и что он хотел бы вместо него убить Сидиуса. Но Йода настаивал, сказав, что «…для поединка с Сидиусом сил твоих не хватит». Дуэль с Палпатином thumb|250px|Дуэль с Дартом Сидиусом Впоследствии Йода вступил в титаническую схватку с Палпатином, которая практически разрушила здание Сената. Силы сторон казались равными, ведь в битву вступили два патриарха обеих сторон Силы, и ни одна не могла победить другую. Понимая что он проигрывает в дуэли на мечах, Палпатин переместился на более высокое положение и использовал Силу, чтобы метать тяжёлыми ложами Сената в Йоду, который с лёгкостью стал увёртываться от них и даже отослал обратно одну Палпатину, заставив его спрыгнуть на более низкий уровень. Оказавшись вновь на одном уровне с Палпатином, Йода применил свои акробатические способности и активировал свой световой меч. Палпатин воззвал к всплеску Силы и пустил в Йоду разряд молний, при этом выбив его световой меч. Оставшись без своего оружия, Йода начал использовать свои ладони, чтобы поглощать Тёмную энергию, и даже отправлял некоторые сгустки обратно в немало удивлённого Палпатина. Йода приобрёл перевес в битве, но борьба закончилась ничьей, поскольку был вызван взрыв столкновения энергий, отбросивший Йоду и Палпатина в разные стороны. Оба мастера ухватились за край трибуны Сената, и удалось удержаться лишь Палпатину. Йода же упал на пол зала Сената. После убийств, устроенных солдатами-клонами и почти полным уничтожением ситхами Ордена джедаев, ослабленный Йода осознал, что он не может победить Палпатина, пока тот во главе всего. Затем Йода отправился в добровольное изгнание, чтобы спрятаться от Империи и ждать другой возможности уничтожения ситхов.Существует и другая (книжная) версия вышеописанных событий. Подробнее о ней см. в разделе «За кулисами». Энакин тем временем потерял почти все свои конечности и обгорел в пламени после исхода битвы с Оби-Ваном — эти повреждения стоили ему значительной части его потенциала к использованию Силы, а кибернетические имплантанты, установленные с согласия Палпатина, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь, сделали его мало чем похожим на человека. Его превращение в жуткую машину стало страшным олицетворением роковых слов, сказанных Йодой Оби-Вану, не верящему, что его ученик перешёл на Тёмную сторону Силы: «Мальчика, что учил ты, уже нет, поглотил его Дарт Вейдер». В конце концов, стало ясно, что Йода находился в контакте с духом Квай-Гона.Впоследствии он передал эти знания Оби-Вану. Он также сыграл ключевую роль в разрешении вопроса о детях Скайуокерах после того, как их мать Падме скончалась при родах, посоветовав, чтобы Люк и Лея были спрятаны от Дарта Вейдера и Императора там, где ситхи не учуяли бы их присутствие. Кроме престарелого мастера-джедая о местонахождении детей знали Бейл Органа, Оуэн Ларс и Оби-Ван (но в то же время вряд ли семья Оуэнов знала о существовании Леи, хотя Бейл Органа о существовании Люка заведомо знал). Первоначально Оби-Ван хотел взять детей с собой, чтобы, как и Йода, обучать их джедайскому искусству, но Йода понимал, что кроме умения Силы необходимо обучить их и другому, если они собираются уничтожить Империю. Тем более, нужно было сохранить имена близнецов в тайне, чтобы суметь защитить их на тот случай, если ситхи вдруг обнаружили бы оставшихся джедаев, прежде чем вырастут Люк и Лея. Эта тактика с лихвой оправдала себя. Затем Йода отправился на Дагоба, пустынную и болотистую планету, где он терпеливо ожидал появления новой надежды. По дороге на него напали три отряда ДИ-перехватчиков, сбив его корабль, но Йода сбежал в капсуле, а по Империи пошли слухи о его гибели. В изгнании На Дагоба Йода выстроил себе простую глинобитную хижину и принялся медитировать над Силой, которую щедро излучала экосистема болотистой планеты. В болотах жила горстка людей с разбившегося разведывательного корабля, но они не встречались с мастером-джедаем. Вскоре на Дагоба прибыл тёмный джедай с планеты Бфасш, командовавший кораблём, который некогда принадлежал Жоржу Кар'дасу. Йода в яростной битве, применив Силу, победил тёмного джедая и вылечил раненого Кар'даса, который впоследствии основал контрабандистскую империю. Несколько лет спустя здоровье Кар'даса стало сдавать, и он вернулся на Дагоба, чтобы потребовать от Йоды повторного лечения. Йода отругал его за бессмысленно потраченную жизнь, и пристыженный Кар'дас удалился на Экзокрон, где и провёл последние годы. Его дела повёл Тэлон Каррде. 250px|left|thumb|Йода в изгнании Незадолго до битвы при Явине Оби-Ван Кеноби пал на борту «Звезды Смерти» в поединке с Дартом Вейдером, и Йода тут же почувствовал возмущение в Силе. Вскоре он обнаружил, что может общаться с духом Оби-Вана. Они много говорили о Люке Скайуокере — молодом человеке, который, как они считали, может победить Вейдера. На случай, если Люк потерпит неудачу, Йода разработал и запасной план, связанный с его сестрой Леей. После битвы при Явине Йоде пришлось иметь дело ещё с несколькими посетителями. Первый из них, военный историк Альянса Архул Хекстрофон, покинул Дагоба, торжественно поклявшись хранить местопребывание мастера в тайне. Позднее на планету прибыли восприимчивые к Силе дети: Таш Арранда и её младший брат Зак. Они столкнулись с поселенцами с разведывательного корабля, которые к тому времени уже опустились до каннибализма. Йода помог детям сбежать и заверил их в том, что со временем Сила в них будет велика. Младший Скайуокер 250px|thumb|Встреча с Люком Спустя 22 года после изгнания Йоды, в 3 ПБЯ, Люк Скайуокер отправился на Дагоба с целью найти Йоду и пройти обучение джедая, как ему сказал дух Оби-Вана Кеноби, который погиб в схватке с Дартом Вейдером на борту Звезды Смерти. Прибыв на планету, он почти сразу же встретился с Йодой, который, однако, чтобы испытать Люка, предпочёл держать тайну своей личности при себе, выдавая себя за примитивную форму жизни, хотя он и догадывался, что привело Люка к нему. Войдя в хижину Йоды, Люк проявил нетерпение, настаивая на том, чтобы встретиться с Йодой прямо сейчас. Этим он заставил мастера поделиться своими сомнениями с призраком Силы Оби-Вана Кеноби: Йода считал, что Люк слишком стар, чтобы обучаться путям джедаев, и к тому же ему не хватает терпения. Лишь тогда Люк понял, что маленькое существо перед ним и есть легендарный учитель джедаев. Немного поупрямившись, Йода, наконец, согласился обучить его путям Силы. До окончания своего обучения Люк, тем не менее, встал перед выбором, продолжить обучение или покинуть Дагоба и отправиться в Облачный город на Беспине, чтобы спасти своих друзей от Дарта Вейдера и Империи. Дав обещание Йоде вернуться и завершить подготовку, он отправился в путь. Оби-Ван сожалел об этом решении и сказал Йоде, что Люк был их последней надеждой, но Йода возразил ему, что «есть и другая»''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' – его родная сестра, Лея Органа. Оставшись один, Йода размышлял о событиях, произошедших на его глазах. Хотя он знал, что Совета джедаев более не существует, и понимал, что его собственная жизнь близится к закату, он всё ещё оставался мастером-джедаем. Даже в эти времена он верил, что борьба против Империи продолжится, даже если сражаться будут дроиды и чужаки, подобные R2-D2 или Чубакке. Он считал, что Лея Органа, одна из признанных лидеров Повстанческого Альянса, во многом схожа со своей матерью, Падме Амидалой, и печать их родства очень заметна. Но те же узы крови связывали Люка и Дарта Вейдера, и Йода понимал, что слепое следование им – не самый лучший путь. Однако он понимал также и то, что Люк не только силён, но и добросердечен, что могло означать не только то, что он не падёт на Тёмную сторону, но и возможность искупления для Энакина Скайуокера. До последней минуты он верил в Светлую сторону и грядущее возвращение рыцарей-джедаев.''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' comic Смерть thumb|250px|Смерть Йоды на Дагоба Возвратившись на Дагоба в 4 ПБЯ, Люк застал Йоду больным и сильно ослабленным старостью. Йода сказал Люку, что тот завершил своё обучение, но ещё не стал джедаем: для этого он «должен противостать Вейдеру». Он признался Люку в том, что Вейдер – его настоящий отец, и принял его извинения за бесславную дуэль с ним. Он также сказал ему, что он не должен недооценивать Палпатина, иначе Люка постигнет участь его отца. Затем Йода умер в возрасте 900 лет и, наконец, полностью слился с Силой. Люк внял всем учениям Йоды, что и спасло его от гнева и падения на Тёмную сторону: он контролировал свои эмоции даже тогда, когда находился в шаге от убийства Дарта Вейдера и становления новым учеником Императора. Когда Император попытался убить Люка разрядами молний, Вейдер вернулся на Светлую сторону и вновь стал Энакином Скайуокером, убив своего учителя, чтобы спасти сына. Эни погиб от повреждений своего костюма Молниями Силы Императора. Позже, в эту же ночь, Люк с гордостью и благодарностью взирал на Энакина в окружении Оби-Вана и их вечного наставника — Йоды. Наследие thumb|left|Призраки Силы Энакина Скайуокера, Оби-Вана Кеноби и ЙодыВне всякого сомнения, Йода был одним из наиболее одарённых адептов Силы за всю историю Ордена джедаев. Кроме этого, он был известен как прирождённый лидер и существо, прожившее чрезвычайно долгую жизнь. Он был одним из самых уважаемых мастеров Ордена и оставался таковым вплоть до падения Республики. Возглавлявший Орден в течение многих столетий, Йода по существу стал его лицом. Как говорила Этейн Тер-Мукан, «Йода был Орденом джедаев» сам, и любая критика в его адрес звучала как богохульство. В этом смысле, по иронии судьбы, Йода был гораздо более схож с его ситским антагонистом – Палпатином, чем он сам думал. Как Верховный Канцлер Палпатин был несокрушимым лидером Республики, так и Йода был несокрушимым лидером Ордена, и оба они были настолько недоступны критике, что критиковавшие их автоматически дискредитировали сами себя и оказывались под подозрением. После его смерти в возрасте 900 лет Йода сохранил свою индивидуальность в Силе. В качестве призрака Силы он наблюдал за рождением Леей близнецов Соло. Его знания стали той основой, на которой Люк построил свой Новый Орден джедаев. Однако многие знания джедаев оказались утраченными до тех пор, когда джедаи Нового ордена начали находить древние голокроны или, в некоторых случаях, библиотеки, подобные той, что находилась на Оссусе. Позднее, когда Люк и его сын Бен шли по следам Абелот, Йода проинформировал их об истории Отца, Сына и Дочери и их встрече с Энакином, Оби-Ваном и Асокой Тано на Мортисе.Апокалипсис Личность и черты характера thumb|Йода уважал жизнь во всех её проявленияхЙода, рост которого составлял всего 66 см, являлся одним из самых старых членов совета джедаев, самым мудрым и могущественным джедаем своего времени; такое высокое положение, конечно же, было основано на очень солидном возрасте Йоды. В течение своей жизни в учении у Йоды находились такие выдающиеся джедаи, как граф Дуку, Мэйс Винду, Оби-Ван Кеноби (лишь некоторое время, пока их не принимал в падаваны другой джедай), Ки-Ади-Мунди и Люк Скайуокер. Помимо этого, он вёл занятия почти с каждым молодым джедаем в Галактике в Храме джедаев, прежде чем они были приставлены к наставнику (с 800 ДБЯ по 19 ДБЯ). Следует уточнить, что к наставнику приставляли падавана, а ещё раньше падаван был юнлингом (как раз они ещё и не имели наставника). Когда Оби-Ван спрашивал магистра Йоду о планете Камино, один из юнлингов помог разобраться, почему её нет на карте. Для Йоды обучение тех, кто наделён даром ощущать поток Силы и воспитание из них рыцарей-джедаев было делом всей жизни, его боевым постом. Он простоял на нём около восьмисот лет, на нём он и встретил свою смерть. И он не просто принял её с достоинством – он сумел сделать из этого последний урок для Люка. Более того, первое, что он сделал, попав в Загробный мир Силы – взял себе двоих учеников. Одним ученикам магистр Йода мог показаться очень строгим и сварливым стариком, проверяющим их умственные и физические способности и очень теплым и добрым — другим. (В начале своего обучения многие студенты обычно не видели сущность учения Йоды, и лишь в конце они осознавали важность его наставлений). В совете джедаев Йода, прежде всего, был известен своими неожиданными шутками. Но всё же он был скромным и мудрым мастером, который являлся воплощением Ордена джедаев и великим служителем его святого учения. Встретившись с Люком, Йода, как истинный учитель, повёл его за собой. Он учил его на примерах, требовал, чтобы Люк учился наблюдать, но при этом никогда не управлял учеником. Вселенная неподконтрольна нашему сознанию – Йода это знал и помнил. Несмотря на ряд очевидных примеров противоположного, в том числе таких знаменитых искуплённых джедаев, как Улик Кель-Дрома, Осс Уилум или Реван, Йода в последние годы жизни придерживался традиционалистских взглядов и считал, что джедай, соблазнённый Тёмной стороной, обречён вечно блуждать во тьме. Однако во время Войн Клонов его взгляды были диаметрально противоположными: тогда он верил, что для любого джедая есть надежда на искупление и прощение. Даже когда граф Дуку предал Республику и Орден, совершив в качестве лорда ситхов Дарта Тирануса бесчисленное множество жестокостей, Йода всё же пытался убедить своего бывшего ученика покинуть Тёмную сторону и вернуться к путям джедаев – и почти что преуспел в этом. Даже когда Куинлан Вос соскользнул прямо в объятия Тёмной стороны, Йода продолжал верить, что возмущённый молодой мастер-джедай сможет найти путь назад, к Светлой стороне – и в этом случае он оказался прав. Впрочем, Вос, в отличие от Дуку, разделял веру Йоды в искупление. Тем не менее неудача Йоды в отношении Дуку, так же, как и его неспособность предотвратить восход Галактической Империи, сделали гранд-мастера более пессимистичным, чем ранее. В дополнение к падению Республики и сам Орден был поставлен на грань уничтожения падшим рыцарем-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером, чьё падение на Тёмную сторону превратило его в лорда ситхов Дарта Вейдера. Оказавшись неспособным защитить всё, что было ему дорого, Йода во многом разочаровался и сожалел о том, что не убил обоих лордов ситхов с самого начала. Шанс на искупление для павшего во тьму теперь был для него лишь возможностью, столь далёкой, что всерьёз он её не рассматривал. Более того, во время его изгнания на Дагоба тирания Империи и охота ситхов на джедаев, известная как Великое истребление джедаев, окончательно отбросила его за ту черту, где он утратил веру в саму идею искупления. Незадолго до смерти он предупреждал Люка Скайуокера, сына Вейдера, о том, что «кто раз стал на Тёмную тропу, по ней и будет идти всегда». Йода разговаривал на «Галактическом основном» в особой манере употребляя глаголы, превращая свою речь в инверсию – вероятно, это связано с тем, что он пришёл в Храм, будучи уже взрослым, и этот язык не был для него родным. Типичный пример высказывания Йоды: «Когда же и тебе 900 лет будет, не так бодро будешь выглядеть ты». Однако мысль его всегда была выражена чётко и сжато. Его годы давали знать о себе. Йода был вынужден при ходьбе опираться о палку. Есть информация, что одна из его поклаж — памятный дар от вуки, а его трость была сделана из некоего растения гимер, содержащего питательные вещества, так что во время долгого пути Йода мог жевать трость. Другой, не менее странный предмет, которым владел Йода — это блисси, музыкальный инструмент наподобие малой флейты, которую он носил во время своего пребывания на Дагоба. Навыки и способности Владение световым мечом right|thumb|250px|Йода виртуозно владел световым мечомНесмотря на его глубокую убеждённость в том, что «войны ещё никого не сделали великим», Йода, овладев всеми семью формами боя на световых мечах, считался одним из лучших дуэлянтов в Ордене джедаев своего времени, несмотря на то, что он обучался как джедай-советник. Говорили, что только Мейс Винду, граф Дуку и Палпатин могли сражаться с Йодой на равных. Его мастерство владения четвёртой формой боя на световых мечах «Атару» позволяло ему преодолевать гравитационные ограничения и достигать невероятных высот, компенсируя его небольшой рост. Его техника в этой форме достигала наивысшего возможного уровня. .Боевые мечи: Бой на световых мечах Он был исключительным фехтовальщиком, демонстрирующим изумительную ловкость и скорость, кружа и прыгая в воздухе сбивая с толку ошарашенного противника. .Лабиринт зла Многое в его стиле боя основывалось на прыжках и акробатических трюках, помноженных на его мастерство в Силовой доблести. Несмотря на то, что всем формам боя Йода предпочитал Атару, он также демонстрировал исключительное умение отражать бластерные выстрелы. Однако в последние годы жизни он в значительной мере утратил подвижность и вынужден был при ходьбе опираться на посох. Когда у него была такая возможность, он предпочитал не ходить пешком, а использовать специальное ховер-кресло. Считается, что эта утрата подвижности была обусловлена не только почтенным возрастом, но и начинающимся артритом. Йода – единственный, кого Палпатин страшился. Однако в битве с Дартом Сидиусом джедаю пришлось отступить, так как он понимал, что проиграет в дуэли.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (роман) Способности Силы Йода, гранд-мастер Ордена джедаев, был также чрезвычайно могуществен в Силе. Известно, что он практически без усилий, одним жестом, обезоружил Асажж Вентресс, которая до того сразила Кита Фисто и сражалась в одиночку против Мейса Винду и Энакина Скайуокера. Кроме того, он был способен легко манипулировать существами с очень сильной волей, такими, как капитан Грегар Тайфо, а также проникать в чужие умы и считывать мысли с высокой точностью. Способности Йоды к телепатии также позволяли ему манипулировать чужими мыслями. thumb|left|Йода обладал блестящими способностями к телекинезуСпособность Йоды к телекинезу была настолько велика, что он мог поднимать огромные предметы, даже такие, как истребитель Люка. Во время битвы при Корусанте ему удалось столкнуть две десантных баржи и уничтожить их. Во время его дуэли на Джеонозисе с Дартом Тиранусом, бывшим инструктором по телекинезу, последний оказался неспособен одолеть гранд-мастера, бросая в него различные предметы. Несмотря на явное могущество, которым обладал Тёмный лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус, Йода смог застать его врасплох, применив Толчок Силы ещё до начала их дуэли. Тогда же он продемонстрировал способность поглощать и перенаправлять молнии Силы с относительной лёгкостью. Ранее он применил эту же способность во время дуэли с Дартом Тиранусом на Джеонозисе. Йода даже был способен использовать боевую медитацию, чтобы во время схватки поднимать моральный дух своих воинов и одновременно заставлять противников спасаться бегством. Он мог отыскать самые скрытые проявления тьмы с помощью силы Света и чувствовать смерти отдельных людей и определять их. В целом эти способности показывали значительно большее и глубокое знание Силы, чем у других мастеров-джедаев и лордов ситхов своего времени.Звёздные войны. Республика: Скрытый враг Тем не менее, несмотря на столь высокую подготовленность в боевых искусствах, Йода был известен как непримиримый противник сражений вообще и пренебрежительно относился к идее «величия», достигаемого путём воинской доблести. Другие способности В отличие от большинства джедаев его эпохи, Йода владел искусством изготовления голокронов. Известно, что в своё время он создал по меньшей мере один, в котором обсуждал различные аспекты Кодекса джедаев. Этот голокрон был спасён Джаксом Паваном во время нападения Дарта Вейдера на Храм джедаев. Йода также активно участвовал в делах по управлению Орденом джедаев, и, как и Винду, служил республиканским дипломатом. Хотя многие из миссий с его участием во время Войн клонов были по своей природе дипломатическими, некоторые из них, как например, на Вджуне или Ругосе, в конечном итоге приводили к боевым действиям. За кулисами * Йода принимает непосредственное участие во всех эпизодах саги, за исключением «Новой надежды» (но в сценарии «Новой надежды» его имя упоминалось) и «Пробуждения Силы» (где его голос слышен в одном из видений главной героини фильма). thumb|Очень ранний концепт-арт Йоды * В ранних черновиках сценария Люк встречает сверхъестественное существо по имени Баффи ( ) или Банден Дебаннен ( ), он очень старый (ему три или четыре тысячи лет). В более поздних черновиках Лукас думает сделать Йоду маленькой лягушкой с полным именем Минч Йода ( ). В ранних центристских черновиках у Минча есть предсмертная реплика: «Скайуокер. Скайуокер. Почему же ты ходишь по моему небу с мечом рыцаря джедая?... Я помню другого Скайуокера». * Подобно многим именам Звёздных Войн, имя «Yoda» произошло от более древнего языка — скорее всего от санскрита, и в переводе yoddha означает «воин», с иврита же yodea переводится «знать». * На формирование персонажа Йоды значительное влияние оказал образ главного героя совместного советско-японского фильма «Дерсу Узала», снятого Акирой Куросавой по мотивам одноимённого романа Владимира Клавдиевича Арсеньева, — нанайца (гольда) Дерсу Узала, ставшего проводником и лучшим другом русского путешественника. Интересно, что роль Дерсу в нём исполнил сам Куросава.https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/8208/cast/ thumb|200px|Создатель куклы Стюарт Фриборн, кукловод и голос Йоды Фрэнк Оз и кукловод Джим Хенсон * Создали этого персонажа два британских гримера: молодой тогда Ник Дадмэн (Nick Dudman) и легендарный британский гример Стюарт Фриборн (Stuart Freeborn). * Согласно замыслу Лукаса, Йода должен оставаться загадочной, не раскрытой полностью личностью. Его происхождение и прошлое запрещается описывать во всех книгах, мультфильмах, играх и прочем творчестве по мотивам «Звёздных войн», хотя кое-что о мастере-джедае всё же стало известно. * Итальянские поклонники Звёздных Войн, особенно дети, часто называют Йоду «первым сардинцем» или «тем, кто говорит по-сардински». Это является следствием того, что при переводе фильмов на итальянский манера разговора Йоды очень сильно напоминает сардинский акцент, который считается в Италии забавным и даже нелепым. thumb|200px|Фрэнк Оз с помощницами управляют Йодой на съёмочной площадке * Прообразами Йоды послужили двое древних японских боевых мастеров. Исследования этого предположения указывают на Сокаку Токеда и Гозо Шиода. Такеда, прежде всего, является представителем самого знаменитого семейства самураев в мире, посвятивших свою жизнь военной борьбе. Их мастерство, которое называется Даито-рю, принято считать основой для искусства Айкидо. Мастер-фехтовальщик Такеда, обозначенный просто как номер «4’11», заработал себе прозвище Айзо не Котенгу, что в переводе означает «карлик-недоросток». Аналогичным образом и Гозо, военный мастер Йошинкан Айкидо, находился под этим же числом «4’11». Как и Йода, они были чрезвычайно коротки (если «4’11» - это 4 фута 11 дюймов, то рост обоих составлял 150 см), но, тем не менее, это не помешало им овладеть великолепными боевыми способностями. Их искусство основывалось на учении Айки, или же просто Ки (Силе) и методах её применения. Кроме того, как и Йода, они были прирождёнными менторами, посвятившими свои жизни следованию пути военного искусства для всего человечества. thumb|250px|Фрэнк Оз демонстрирует голову Йоды Лукасу и Кершнеру * За считанные минуты перед тем, как снимать сцены с Йодой в пятом эпизоде, Фрэнк Оз случайно уронил и разбил голову Йоды. Тогда создатель куклы Стюарт Фриборн сказал лишь одну фразу: "Мне нужно выпить". * Находясь среди бесчисленной живности на планете, Йода предпочитает есть растения и корни и вообще быть вегетарианцем. Некоторые предполагают, что это является следствием полного сочувствия ко всем окружающим, чьё существование он чувствует через потоки Силы. Мы ни разу не видим, как он ест какой-нибудь мясной продукт; тем не менее, Йода показан в фильме сравнительно недолго, и в течение этого времени он употребляет пищу только дважды. Также это показано в новеллизации «Атаки клонов» и в романе «Йода: Свидание с тьмой». *Есть немного другая версия дуэли Йоды и Палпатина, написанная в новеллизации «Мести ситов». Йода сбивает Палпатина ногой, а молнии отражает в стражу. Сидиус пытается сбежать, но магистр прекрывает ему путь и им приходиться сражаться. Понимая то, что он проигрыват и ему не победить Йоду в дуэли, Палпатин отпрыгивает на более высокий уровень и использует древнюю технику Дун Моч. Дарт запускает в гранд-мастера целые ложи, но Йода легко уворачивается и запускает одну из них, заставляя его спуститься. Однако Палпатин выбивает у джедая меч и он использует руки для поглощения энергии. Но Сидиус отпрыгивает на другую платформа, а Йода за ним, но не успевает и его поражает молния из-за чего он падает вниз. Джордж Лукас в своем интервью говорил, что Мэттью Стовер взял за основу ранний сценария и написал, немного изменив его. Однако Джордж рассказал, что официальная версия битвы показана в фильме и она же является основной, тем самым развеяв вопрос о каноничности фильма и книги. Лукас также говорил, что в первоначальном варианте Йода был победителем, но исход битвы пришлось изменить, так как он, по его словам: не смог придумать как и почему гранд-мастер оказался на Дагобе. Еще в первоначальном варианте битву хотели транслировать по всей галактике. Анимация Йоды left|thumb Внешность Йоды первоначально была создана британским художником-стилистом Стюартом Фриборном, который изображал лицо Йоды как смесь лиц: своего собственного и Альберта Эйнштейна, так как фотография последнего и вдохновила его на создание конечного образа. Озвучивал Йоду Фрэнк Оз. В оригинальной трилогии Звёздных Войн, Йода был простой куклой (которой управлял также Фрэнк Оз). thumb|201px|Компьютерная модель Йоды В «Скрытой угрозе» его вид был видоизменён, чтобы сделать его более молодым. Его образ был смоделирован на компьютере для двух удалённых сцен, но он опять был задействован в качестве куклы. С помощью компьютерной анимации в «Атаке клонов» и «Мести ситов» Йода предстал в ранее невозможном образе: например, в сцене схватки, моделирование которой было очень трудоёмким. В «Мести ситов» его лицо появляется в нескольких крупных эпизодах, требующих очень тщательной компьютерной оцифровки. Несмотря на использование передовых технологий, его изображение было умышленно подделано под «кукольную» версию, включающее такие «ляпы», как случайное подёргивание ухом. Согласно многим заявлениям Lucasfilm, образ Йоды был оцифрован на компьютере для более позднего релиза «Скрытой угрозы». Скорее всего, именно это издание будет входить в DVD-комплект приквела. Пародии Комедийный певец «Странный Эл» Янкович спародировал песню «Лола» на ремейк «Йода», включённый в альбом «Имею право быть глупым» (1985). Сюда можно отнести и пародии Даунинга на песню Рики Мартина «Livin' La Vida Yoda». Менее удачно «The Great Luke Ski» спародировал песню «Y.M.C.A.» в исполнении Village People и назвал ремейк «Y.O.D.A», включив его в альбомы Fanboys ‘n Da Hood (1996) и Carpe Dementia (1999). thumb|left|Карикатура на Йоду (с сайта StarWars.com)Дейв Чапелли сделал пародию в «Чапелли шоу», якобы обвиняющую магистров-джедаев в сексуальных домогательствах к своим ученикам, а Йода выступал как самый главный правонарушитель. В эфире были показаны сцены, где Йода отказывается от публичных заявлений, а затем была показана видеокассета, где с принятием кокаина Йода домогался молодого студента-джедая. В фильме Мэла Брукса «Космические яйца» персонаж Йогурт, которого играет сам Мэл Брукс, выступает явной пародией на Йоду, но также есть мнения, что он похож и на Оби-Вана Кеноби. Йогурт обучает Одинокую звезду путям Шварца (пародии на Силу; «Шварц» — распространённая среди евреев-ашкенази фамилия). Появления *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Vow of Justice'' * * * * *''Ученик джедая: Становление Силы'' *''Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы'' *''Ученик джедая: Планета войн'' *''Ученик джедая: На перепутье'' *''Ученик джедая: Осаждённый храм'' *''Ученик джедая: Битва за правду'' *''Ученик джедая: Шаткий мир'' *''Ученик джедая: Смертельная охота'' *''Ученик джедая: Дьявольский эксперимент'' *''Ученик джедая: В силу тесной связи'' *''Ученик джедая: Единственная свидетельница'' *''Специальное издание-1: Заблуждения'' *''Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Последователи'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 1'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''Совет джедаев: Боевые действия'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *'' '' *''Под покровом лжи'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' * *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Full of Surprises'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * * *''войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов]'' / novel / comic / junior novel * *''Precipice'' *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' * *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (video game)'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино'' *''Джедай: Мейс Винду'' *''Duel'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * *''Only the Force'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 54: Игра вслепую'' *''Джедай: Эйла Секура'' * * * * *''Уязвимая точка'' *''Наследие джедаев'' *''Джедай: Дуку'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов'' фильм / роман *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 2: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Войны клонов: Прелюдия'' * *''Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел'' * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''In Triplicate'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''The Hive'' *''Герой Картао'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 61: Безысходность'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени'' *''Джедай: Йода'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' * *''Deep Forest'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Испытание джедаев'' *''Йода: Свидание с тьмой'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Лабиринт зла'' * * * *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая'' * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' / комикс / роман / junior novel *''Evil Eyes'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Скрытый враг'' *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Звёздные войны: Чистка: За миг до смерти *''Звёздные войны: Чистка'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' * *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Сила Необузданная'' роман *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Звезда Смерти'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' роман *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Выбор принцессы Леи'' *''Наследник Империи'' *''Тёмное воинство'' *''Последний приказ'' *''The Last Command 1'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Сумрачная планета'' *''Перед бурей'' *''Щит лжи'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Новое восстание'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Путь уцелевшего'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Вектор-прим'' *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Тёмный прилив II: Руины'' *''Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность'' *''Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Точка равновесия'' *''На грани победы I: Завоевание'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта'' *''Путь судьбы'' *''Еретик Силы I: Обломки'' *''Еретик Силы III: Объединение'' *''Последнее пророчество'' *''Единая Сила'' *''Предательство'' *''Кровные узы'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Ярость'' *''Revelation'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы'' }} Неканоничные появления * * * * *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' }} См. также Примечания и ссылки Категория:Джедаи-консулы Категория:Умершие в 4 ПБЯ Категория:Умершие на Дагобе Категория:Джедаи-часовые Категория:Гранд-мастера Категория:Гранд-мастеры ордена джедаев Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев Категория:Выжившие после Великого истребления джедаев Категория:Представители расы Йоды Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 896 ДБЯ